London Time
by Medic Author
Summary: Alternative Universe Doctor - Second Chapter of the Blue Scarf Chronicles - The newly-regenerated Doctor crash-lands in modern-day London. At the request of the Queen of England, the Doctor and one of his former (OC) companions investigate a threat that would destroy the entire country...
1. Prologue of the Beginning

London Time

* * *

The Doctor sighed.

It had been a long day, especially after regenerating into aanother incarnation.

_ The Tardis crashed-landed into old Foreman`s Junkyard in present London. _

_ When the Doctor staggered out of the Tardis, the first person he encountered was the immortal Captain Jack Harkness.  
_

_"Ah...hello Jack! ...I...started in a junkyard?" the Doctor muttered.  
_

_"Hello Doctor." Captain Jack smiled. _

_The Captain had arrived on command from the Queen of England herself on his own time-travel adventures. Her Majesty had warned him about encountering the Doctor`s archenemy the Master on the day of her Jubilee today and was obviously up to some dastardly plan. Jack was commanded to leave it up to the Doctor to save Britain and the world once more.  
_

Present Time  
The Doctor slowly began a long walk across the city of London towards the Tardis, still in Foreman`s junkyard. It had been years since the Doctor had last encountered the Master. The clever mastermind had found a way to escape the Time War`s Time-lock and added another set of regenerations in the process, with his own Tardis returning too. The universe had become a much more dangerous place the day the Master appeared, reborn.

_ After saying goodbye to the Captain, the Doctor went to check on his former companion, Natalie Fawkes. The young college student had encountered the Doctor on a memorable visit to London, England and they spent a long time journeying across the universe. Yet, Natalie eventually became homesick, and wanted to return to Earth to continue to studies to become a history archivist although she did promise to occasionally travel with the Doctor. _

The alien man paused in his walk. He was at Susan`s old school. The memories of his grandaughter and times long past began to stand in his mind.

The Doctor look at the London National Art Gallery in the distance, where a painting of a still-long lost planet was, then continued on his way.

No more...


	2. Other Companion

_ The Doctor stood at Natalie`s house._

_ The man began to hesitate. He remembered what happened the last time he forgot to give Natalie a visit. _

_It did not end pretty. "I think she will understand... After all, I did save the universe from another alien madman before I regenerated..." He knocked. The door was opened by a tall, pale, thin-faced woman with short black-hair. "Hello, what is it this time?" the woman asked in a northern London accent. _

_"Ah, Natalie, hello!" the Doctor exclaimed._

_The woman frowned. "I`m sorry have we known - ?"_

_"Natalie, it`s me, the Doctor!"_

_"...The Doctor." the woman repeated. _

_"Yeah, me! The old genius madman you used to time-travel with in the Tardis! And used to almost kill because I forgot visit you for a long time! Remember?"_

_"You...the Tardis...you REGENERATED!?" Natalie exclaimed. _

_"Look, pretty face, eh?" The Doctor pointed at his own face for emphasis. _

_Natalie was silent for a moment. The Doctor gave a smirk...then Natalie stepped forward and slapped the Doctor in the face. Hard. With enough force deep inside the Time Lord`s subconscious, all of his previous incarnations up to the First Doctor winced.  
_

_"Oi! What for that for?" The Doctor muttered, a bit of regeneration energy flowed out of his mouth. _

_"You, mister, were gone for an entire year!" Natalie shrieked at him. "You realize I was always thinking of you!?" _

_"Hey, calm down Nat! I was just-" _

_"Shut up! I thought you died! I thought the madman I met years ago was-" Natalie sobbed and suddenly embraced the Doctor.  
_

_"Hey...it`s fine...I`m still here..." The Doctor whispered gently, embracing Natalie back. His companions have always been the best of him.  
_

_"I know...I..." Natalie pushed away from the Doctor and gave him a death glare. _

_"You have much explaining to do..." _


	3. The Mastermind

Present Time

The Doctor looked down.

After all this, he really needed to get himself another costume from the Tardis... Although first, he had to remind JAck everything was going to be fine...

_ The Doctor finished his explanation of his regeneration. Natalie was silent for a moment and then: "The Queen herself asked you to investigate the Master, who is thinking of another dastardly thing to destroy all of Britain?" _

_"Basically..." The Doctor responded.  
_

_Natalie stood up glaring and punched the Doctor in the face. Hard. _

_"Ow! What did I do to you this time?" The Doctor asked, wincing.  
_

_"You came to talk to me when all of Britain is about to be burned!? Get out of here and go stop that old man!" Natalie yelled. Then she grabbed the Doctor by his hair and dragged him out of her house. _

_"Another face all the time, eh?" the Doctor muttered. "Tally-ho!"  
_

* * *

_The Doctor stared. _

_"Interesting..."_

_Natalie looked at a classified UNIT file she had hacked on her laptop. The Master had been sighted by the Princess of Britain this time, at Big Ben an hour ago.  
_

_"This is a little bad" The Doctor ate a jelly baby. "In the final year of the Last Great Time War, the Time Lords hid their most powerful weapons on other planets as an emergency backup when the Daleks invaded. I remember inside the Big Ben, there was a small rift in space-time hiding an experimental Gallifreyan weapon inside it. The rift would only open in presence of two Time Lords, therefore I never could`ve disable the weapon before. The Master remembered this and wants to use the weapon on Earth." _

_"Then you could don`t be around there? The rift wouldn`t open and the Master cannot access the weapon?" _

_"It would not work, the Master would look for another thing to open the rift by force and destroy most of London in the process. Mastermind intelligence, remember?"  
_

_"Time to encounter a madman then?" Natalie jumped up from the chair where she was listening. _

_"The thing is, I don`t have my sonic screwdriver..." The Doctor started before Natalie forced him out the house.  
_

_Time to be the Doctor again..._


	4. Overtime

_Flashback_

_After a motorbike ride, the Doctor and Natalie stood at Big Ben.  
_

_They reached the top of the clock tower and were in a massive place stuffed with the clock`s mechanisms and a bell from the center of the room. Standing there was a thin-faced young man with ginger hair in dark grey suit and black necktie.  
_

_"Ah, my dear Doctor, you regenerated? ..You are becoming younger all the time! You brought your little 'girlfriend' too!" the man began with a charismatic, yet arrogant voice.  
_

_"Master...the Time War again? You are becoming old." The Doctor responded. Natalie only silently glared at the Master._

_"Oh, dear Doctor, you do not know of what 'weapon' is inside this primitive clock tower. Observe." the Master reached out into what appeared to be an invisible compartment in the air. "This, is a chrono-rift in space-time. Only the presence of two Time Lords and a Tardis could open it. Many Time Lords use these chrono-rifts to store classified items and it happens this rift hides an object I desire."_

_The Master pulled his hand backwards and out of the invisible compartment came a glowing silver sphere. "This is the Overtime Sphere, created from the knowledge of the Yggdrasil Library itself! When activated, it will create a rip in the space-time continuum forcing Britain to never exist! Oh, and since Britain has and will be a fixed point in Earth`s history, time-paradoxes would appear in the aftereffect, slowly destroying Earth itself! Quite an ingenious, eh?" the Master asked._

_"Listen, Master. Please - " The Doctor began.  
_

_"Ah, Doctor. This war between us has continued for eternity!" the Master continued. "And this day, it ends! I have - wait, where is the pretty little companion of yours?"_

_"Hey." someone from behind the Master muttered._

_The Master whirled around only to be smashed in the face by a long metal rod wielded by Natalie, who had sneaked behind the Master when he was looking at the Doctor.  
_

_"Natalie! I was about to do something clever!" the Doctor ran forward to grab the sphere.  
_

_"At least I ended this" Natalie responded.  
_

_"Oh, this is bad." the Doctor studied the ancient Gallifreyan symbols etched onto the sphere, his mind working into overdrive.  
_

_"What?"_

_"The sphere too is activated by the presence of two Time Lords and a Tardis. I couldn`t stop it in time when I don`t have my sonic screwdriver. It will create a space-time rip in about...a little bit. "_

_"Couldn`t you, like, return it into the chrono-rift?"_

_"No, the chrono-rift would not be able to contain sphere`s explosion."_

_"What about the Tardis?"_

_"No time, there is no other - " the Doctor stopped. "Natalie, you are a GENIUS!"_

_"What?"_

_"Knowing the Master, he landed his Tardis by him as an escape. The sphere could only continue its activation in the immediate presence of two Time Lords and a Tardis for the users can run away in time. All we have to do is to send his Tardis somewhere else and the sphere will deactivate!"_

_"Then...where is his Tardis?"_

_"It`s in disguise somewhere inside the clock-tower...look, the red wooden shed over there! "_

_The Doctor ran over. "Vortex energy is in its prescence...Natalie, bring the Master over, would you?"_

_Natalie brought the Master to his Tardis by his own necktie._

_The Doctor grabbed the Master`s hands. "All Tardises have an isomorphic security lock, therefore the Tardis doors could only open by the Master himself." The Doctor made the unconscious Master push the wooden shed open.  
_

_"There we go...Natalie, wait with the Master and make sure he doesn`t awaken."_

_The Doctor went into the wooden shed and a moment later, walked out with the Master`s Tardis dematerializing behind him. The Doctor looked at the deactivated Overtime Sphere again. "Excellent! The Master`s Tardis is dematerializing at an unknown t in space-time..." the Doctor pocketed the sphere in his pocket.  
_

_"What should we do about you, Mr. Master...?"_

* * *

_ The Doctor promised Natalie he will make sure the Master will be taken to a place where he will never harm anyone ever again. _

_Natalie stood by the Doctor and was holding her metal rod to make sure the Master would not try anything. _

_"Ahhh..." the disarmed Master groaned as he opened his eyes. "You...defeated me once more, eh?"  
_

_"This is all over, Master," the Doctor responded. "I`m taking you away." _

_"My dear Doctor, this is only the beginning...wait until you know what I am going to do with my allies...the universe will be at its end." the Master leaped up and ran to the place where the invisible Chrono-rift was to pull out a vortex manipulator and a golden sonic screwdriver. _

_Natalie ran forward with her iron rod. "Natalie wait!" the Doctor screamed. The Master pointed his "sonic screwdriver" at Natalie and sent her flying backwards in a flash of light. _

_"NATALIE!" the Doctor stepped towards Natalie`s body, hesitated for a second, and turned towards the Master, __glaring like The Oncoming Storm he was._

_"Oh, do calm down Doctor, I only knocked her unconscious as a farewell present to you. I knew you were going to defeat me and hid a vortex manipulator and my laser screwdriver in the Chrono-rift." the Master explained. "This many regenerations and you still are ever the madman! It will be glorious when you are finally defeated. You fate...is sealed!"  
_

_The Master pointed his laser screwdriver at the man. The Doctor was too late to respond and was shot in his scarf, fallingl onto the ground. "Ah, I missed...good-bye!" the Master muttered in a child-like voice before disappearing using the vortex-manipulator. _

* * *

The Doctor winced as he remembered.

The laser blast almost forced him to regenerate again.

He had inspected his scarf earlier and found that there appeared to be no damage after the laser screwdriver affected it. The only sign something had ever happened to the scarf was that there were more Gallifreyan symbols floating on the scarf`s fabric.

It was like the Master had missed the Doctor before disappearing...


	5. The Eternal Madman In A Box

The Doctor carried Natalie home.

When the Doctor was about to return to his Tardis, he asked Natalie when she wanted to continue to be his companion. Natalie responded with she still wants to continue to stay in London and continue her studies, yet she told the Time Lord whenever he is in need, he will know where to find her.

She added unless he did not come to visit her for a long time again, she will make him REGRET it. The Doctor only smiled at this.

As he was leaving, Natalie suddenly gave the bewildered Doctor a long kiss. "I couldn`t help it, you look much more of a looker than your older face." she apologized.

The Doctor reminded himself he really needed to look at himself in a mirror, since he still does not know what this face looks like. He stopped at the front doors of the Tardis and looked up. The full moon was rising. He was reminded of something that his first incarnation once said: "It all started out as a mild curiosity in a junkyard, and now it's turned out to be quite a great spirit of adventure".

The Doctor smiled at this memory and entered the Tardis once more. "Never cruel or cowardly, never give in...never give up."

This was the promise of the madman in a box.

The adventure will continue on...for all eternity.

_ To be continued_


End file.
